One of a Kind
by finlaure
Summary: Gibbs realizes somethings are One of a Kind


Finder's Fee – One of a kind

Disclaimer – They are not mine and I do not make anything from this. If they were mine, I would be having so much fun right now.

Rated – K or G

For ncis_love for her friendship and for the favor

Thanks to my beta BettyBoop

Spoilers – Ships in the night; takes place soon after the end scene. This won't make sense without having seen it.

Jethro Gibbs hasn't been this tired in a long time. He closes his front door with a sigh. The aches are telling him that the years are catching up with him. He just can't pull the "all nighters" like he used to do. He takes off his clothes slowly and puts on his comfortable clothes to spend some time sanding his new project because he just fells so weary he thinks he can't go to sleep right away anyway. As he opens the basement door he hears a soft noise and quickly grabs a tire iron hanging on the wall wishing he still had his gun with him instead of them being in the living room or under his workbench. He hears more muffled noises from under the stairway. Slowly and stealthily he walks down the stairs. Gibbs sure hopes that it isn't Ms. Hart back to her old tricks of sneaking into his house. Or maybe he does just so he can scare her this time.

When he reaches the bottom of the stairs he silently picks up a flash light from the table. Then with all the suddenness of his Marine training he rounds in the direction of the noises and points the flash light turning it on brightly. The sight that greets him is the last thing that he is expecting.

"Abbs?" Gibbs asks putting down the tire iron and walking closer to the woman.

"Oh Gibbs," Abby sobs slightly louder into an already soaked tissue.

"Abby you should be at home sleeping," His mind races for something to say because he just can't handle dealing with crying women. He stayed mad at McGee for days after the young agent had mistakenly sent him to a sorority house on what is now referred to as 'the Great Gibbs' Panty Raid'.

"I – I know, I just, c-c couldn't without talking to you first and then I lost my nerve to say anything and just came down here to think and the more I thought the more I started to cry and the more I cried the more I knew you would b-"

Being more of a man of action Jethro steps close enough to the sobbing Goth to put his arms softly around her shoulders and guide her head to his rest on his chest all the while murmuring soothing words of comfort.

"Now tell me what has you so upset that you are here in my cold basement crying instead of your warm bed sleeping like you should be." Gibbs says after the crying subsides.

"I can't you'll think it is silly and it probably is silly, but it hurt and, oh,,, I shouldn't have said that I guess," Abby tries to pull out his embrace.

"Who hurt you Abbs? I still have that tire iron right over there and I'll use it on who ever hurt you." Gibbs puts a finger under her chin to try to make her look at him. But instead of an answer, the question brings forth more tears than before as he feels them starting to soak through his shirt.

"Abby please you are going to make yourself sick if you don't stop crying. Now just please tell me who hurt you and I will take care of them." The woman in his arms mumbles something softly into his shirt.

"Abby, I couldn't understand you through my shirt."

"I said you are going to look pretty funny beating yourself up with that thing." She says with the first small smile he has seen since he walked into the basement.

"Me? What did I do? I would never knowingly hurt you Abby." Jethro exclaims as he racks his brain for anything that he might have said or done to hurt his Gothic Princess.

"Do you promise not to laugh if you think it is silly?" Abby turns away from him and walks to the work bench where she starts to fidget with some small tools.

"Abigail Sciuto, anything that makes you cry like you were is not silly." Jethro gently takes the tools from her hands and turns her to face him, "Please tell me what I did or said to make you cry. Please Abbs."

The second 'please' sets her to crying again but she manages to whisper, "That's it right there."

"What is?"

"You called her Abbs."

A bright revelation goes through Gibbs' brain while a blazing pain goes through his soul. He draws her closer to him and gently rocks the again sobbing woman in his arms, softly placing tiny kisses in her jet black hair.

After several minutes she calms down again and turns her face up to look at him.

"I shouldn't be jealous. I really shouldn't. I'm an adult. I'm a bigger person then to be jealous. Jealousy is one of the -"

He stops her with a soft finger on her lips, "You have every right to be upset. That is your special nickname and I shouldn't have used it with anyone else."

"I'm sorry I got so upset Gibbs." Abby says looking down again.

Using both hands Jethro cups her tear streaked but still beautiful face and looks into her green eyes, "You have nothing to be sorry about Abbs. Will you forgive me? I am so sorry I made you cry."

His apology brings fresh tears as Abby nods her head still held tenderly in his hands.

"You are my Abbs and you always will be. You are one of a kind and will never be replaced in my heart." Jethro places a chaste kiss on her lips and then holds her tightly as he thinks of the hurt his words caused her.

"Gibbs, that is more words than I have, like ever heard you say outside of a case."

"That's because I have never hurt my one of a kind Abbs before."

"You are forgiven," Abby says gently, and taps him on the arm with her fist, "But if you ever do that again in My__lab, they won't find enough trace to identify you."

"I promise. Now why don't you crash on the couch since you are just too tired to drive home?" Gibbs says leading her up the basement stairs and turning off the light.

"Sure Gibbs," Abby says excepting the blanket and pillow that he hands her, "see you in a few hours."

"Sleep well MY Abbs." He vows silently to himself to never hurt his one of a kind Abbs ever again.


End file.
